


Cualquier cosa para protegerte

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Has Nightmares (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic Tricks, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel aprende un nuevo truco de magia y convence a su marido de que no hay motivos para temer ataques infernales. Lo que viene siendo una tarde productiva.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cualquier cosa para protegerte

«Retire las cuatro primeras cartas del mazo».

Azirafel contó cuatro láminas y las depositó en el sofá con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que las demás fueran a barajarse solas y arruinar todo el proceso.

«La quinta carta es la elegida».

Tomó una inspiración profunda, paseó los dedos sobre el dorso, le dio la vuelta despacio y lanzó una exclamación triunfal. ¡Le había salido bien! Y era un truco tan sencillo que estaba seguro de haber memorizado las instrucciones, por lo que ahora debería ser capaz de repetirlo sin recurrir al manual.

Entonces oyó pasos en el pasillo, lo que indicaba que su marido se había despertado de la siesta.

—¡Crowley, justo a tiempo! Ven, quiero enseñarte…

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el semblante del demonio comprendió que no era el mejor momento.

—Oh, ¿otra pesadilla? —preguntó, dejando el libro y las cartas a un lado—. Ven aquí, mi amor.

Crowley emitió un sonido quejumbroso y se dejó caer en el sofá. Azirafel lo envolvió en un abrazo protector.

—¡Estás temblando! No pasa nada, cariño. Estoy aquí, estamos a salvo.

El demonio enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Azirafel, que le acarició la espalda con ternura. Notaba el temor de su marido como una niebla que se cernía sobre él, difusa pero pertinaz.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

En los minutos que Crowley tardó en contestar, el ángel continuó trazando movimientos circulares por su espalda, que se iba relajando poco a poco.

—Era el día del Apocalipsis. Hastur y Ligur venían a buscarme y yo corría hacia la caja fuerte, pero alguien me había robado el agua bendita, así que no podía defenderme. Me llevaban al Infierno y me… —Se calló y se acurrucó más contra Azirafel—. Prefiero no entrar en detalles —susurró después.

El ángel comprendió: cuando él había bajado allí haciéndose pasar por Crowley, lo que le tenían preparado era un juicio rápido y la ejecución de una inevitable sentencia de muerte, pero sabía que le habían amenazado con castigos mucho más largos y dolorosos.

—Solo ha sido un sueño, mi amor. Nadie va a llevarte al Infierno después de lo que sucedió cuando fui en tu lugar.

—Mmm —dijo Crowley sin mucha convicción.

—Ligur ya no está y Hastur y les demás te temen demasiado para atacarte.

—Mmm.

—Además —insistió el ángel, resuelto a despejar todas las dudas—, si alguien se atreviera a intentarlo, no necesitarías agua bendita, porque yo le fulminaría antes de que lograra ponerte un dedo encima.

Crowley levantó la cabeza, parpadeó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos:

—¿Recurrirías a la violencia?

—Bueno, no es que me entusiasme, pero sí. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerte.

—Ngk.

Azirafel le dio un beso en la frente y sumergió los dedos en sus rizos de fuego. Crowley, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se puso a juguetear distraído con los botones del chaleco del ángel. Al cabo de un rato, comentó:

—Podrían enviar a los demonios más poderosos del Averno, ¿sabes?

—¡Que se atrevan! Acabaré con cualquiera que pretenda hacerte daño.

—¿Y si viniera Satán en persona?

Azirafel creía firmemente en su capacidad para defenderlo de todo enemigo: no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que alguien le arrebatara al ser que más amaba. Sin embargo, sabía que Crowley necesitaba algo más que palabras para convencerse.

—Ni el mismísimo Diablo podría derrotarme si es tu bienestar lo que está en juego —declaró imprimiendo un timbre sobrenatural a su voz, y acto seguido desplegó parte de su poder celestial alrededor de su marido.

Crowley se estremeció y se le tensó todo el cuerpo al sentirse rodeado por la fuerza divina que el ángel siempre se había cuidado de mantener bien oculta en su presencia. No obstante, volvió a relajarse cuando Azirafel lo estrechó en actitud protectora para demostrarle que ese poder jamás se volvería contra él.

—Te quiero, ángel —dijo—. Sobre todo cuando das tanto miedo.

Azirafel se rio, volvió a almacenar la energía divina en su recipiente humano y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. Y nadie va a separarnos nunca.

Crowley se incorporó sonriendo, y el ángel supo que la niebla se había disipado.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo?

—Bueno, no estaba leyendo exactamente.

—¿Ah, no? Pero si ahí hay un li… —comenzó Crowley, pero entonces reparó en la baraja de cartas—. No, no, no, por favor, dime que no.

—Sí.

—¡Creía que lo habías dejado!

—Llevaba tiempo sin practicar, pero he decidido volver a ponerme las pilas. Nunca se sabe cuándo voy a necesitar mi talento…

—¿Talento? —repitió el demonio una octava más arriba.

—Como en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Warlock, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Sí, me acuerdo de que se aburrían tanto que casi me vuelan la cabeza!

Era divertidísimo verlo protestar.

—Venga, ¿no quieres ver el truco que acabo de aprender?

—¡Así es como vas a derrotar de Satán!

—Elige una carta.

—¡Matándolo de vergüenza ajena!

—Y memorízala.

Crowley resopló exageradamente antes de coger una carta del mazo abierto que le ofrecía su marido.

—Ahora ponla aquí.

Hacerlo de memoria era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía y Azirafel necesitó varios intentos para acertar sin consultar el libro. Aunque probablemente le hubiera llevado menos tiempo si no se hubiera distraído de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Crowley y deleitándose en la calma y la felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos debajo de ese ceño gruñón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por pasaros por aquí!  
> Lo del cumpleaños de Warlock es una referencia al libro. Si no lo habéis leído, os lo recomiendo porque os reiréis muchísimo.  
> Si os ha gustado, también puede gustaros este otro fic (un poco más angsty) en el que Crowley tiene pesadillas y Azirafel lo reconforta: ["La primera noche del resto de sus vidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147170).


End file.
